Surprises
by Mysca
Summary: Blue was full of surprises, yet she never got a good reaction out of Green. Oldrivalshipping.


**Summary:** Blue never seemed to get a real reaction out of Green.

**Rating: **K+.

**A/N:** Special mention to my friend Glal, who inspired me to write this(Don't ask where it came from xD)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon Special.

**...xxx...**

Blue was always full of surprises, well, at least to most people she knew.

She could sneak in to you house and you suddenly find her getting food from your refrigerator, or watching TV with you on your couch without you noticing, she was that sneaky.

She was also a smooth talker and a pretty good actress, she was the perfect con, the only problem was that she couldn't have the same customer twice; proven by when Red chased her while she was selling her 'brand new' items in the city after selling him worthless items with the price of 6000 gold.

But there was one person that she never seemed to surprise, Green Oak. He was a certain boy her age who took many names. He was not only the grandson of a world-renowned pokemon professor nor was he just a pokedex owner who had the nickname as "The trainer"; he was also the Viridian City gymleader, one of the youngest to become one too.

They had known each other for years, though never would she have thought that she would meet him when she first even heard of him, maybe a random encounter but they were friends, considerably close, but that was at least that was what she had always thought.

It was not that Blue could not surprise Green, it was just that he hardly showed much expression when she did, he did not shriek loudly as some others or blush furiously with a peck on the cheek, he simply shrugged it off and told her off with a monotonic voice or he would just sigh and give her a face of annoyance, though that didn't satisfy her.

So Blue kept on bothering him with various tricks, even going as far as playing the pocky game with him. Their faces were 3 inches apart and everyone around them were blushing. Though there was a particular reaction that Silver had, he had to be held off for he looked as if he was ready to ask his Sneasel to attack Green, Green, on the other hand, did not so much as flinch when Blue poked his face.

Blue broke off the pocky and ate it; she licked her lips and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun Green." To her surprise, Green smirked, as if he was saying, "Better luck next time."

She didn't know if it did mean what she thought it did but she grinned to herself and muttered, "Challenge accepted."

Of course Green meant nothing by that, he was simply amused with Blue's reaction , he rather expected it and he found it funny that he was right.

The next few days were quite busy for Green; Blue would not leave him alone, not at the gym, not at the laboratory, not at his house. Even Daisy was getting bothered and asked Green to do something about it. Normally, she was quite amused by the various antics Blue would do but she did think that even going to their house was a little bit too extreme.

Green was also getting very irritated, he was usually calm with these situations, but even sometimes, he couldn't handle others.

A knock on the door came and he opened it, and as he expected, it was none other than the girl with the blue eyes. He exited his house and faced the girl outside, leaving the door open, unknowing that his sister was peeking and spying at the two of them.

"Blue, maybe you should limit your tricks to outside my home?"

"Oh, does this mean that your wall is beginning to crack?" The girl grinned devishly at the brunette.

Green sighed; he couldn't take it anymore, he thought of just losing herself in anger right then and there.

But he was not that kind of person, he grew out of being the arrogant brat that he was. "I can handle this", was what he told himself, he might not have been able to handle blue, but he could at least control his temper.

"Blue, I'll do anything, just stop with all of these nonsense. You just want me to be surprised right?"

Blue looked down. "...No, do you really think a girl would do all of these things to a guy just to get a reaction out of him?"

She went closer to him and held his cheek. Daisy, who was watching the whole scene from the door, was blushing furiously. She was about to throw a pillow at them until Green gripped Blue's hand. "If it's you, then yeah," he said flatly.

He let go of her wrist, and Blue burst out laughing. She wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Say Green, how is it that you seem to know me so well?" She winked at him.

He had his arms crossed and shrugged. "Well, I guess it's just easy to read you?"

Blue blinked at him. Never had anyone told her that she was easy to read, in fact, she had always thought otherwise.

Blue gave a small laugh and smirked at Green. "Don't tell me that you're in love with me-"

"No," he answered quickly, not even turning red at the slightest, nor was he nervous or stuttering, just a simple 'no'.

Blue smiled at her friend, "You really are no fun, do you really hate me that badly that you want to get rid of me?" She acted as if she pitied herself and spent herself some crocodile tears.

"I...I don't hate you."

Blue looked up, did Green actually sound sympathetic?

"I'm not trying to get rid of you; it's your tricks that I am trying to get rid of."

Blue stared at him for a while then soon smiled softly.

"You know what Green?"

Green raised a brow at her. She had that grin of hers again.

She kissed him on the cheek and went off, but she turned back one more time and waved, "You're full of surprises yourself!"

He then watched her disappear from his sight.

He put his hand on his cheek and wiped away the part she had her lips touch. He looked at it for a second, muttered some words then disregarded it.

Daisy waited for him at the door, he made his way towards the sofa and she sat beside him after she closed the door and locked it.

She stared at her brother with a curious look and asked "Green...are you sure that Blue is just a friend to you?"

Green kept his eyes from on the TV as he replied, "What else could she be? An acquaintance? It'll be shameful to say so even though we work together and we've known each other for many years."

"Is that right?" Daisy said slowly. She could have sworn that Green twitched even a little bit. She giggled to herself.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

Daisy smiled at her brother then ruffled his head, "She's right, you are full of surprises.

**...xxx...**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed :


End file.
